Home Alone
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Chance and Herman have the house to themselfs what can go wrong? Only one way to find out. [This is a Walk the Prank story]


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disny's XD's Walk the Prank in any way. This is a one shot. Also this is a temporary spot until FF puts up my request for the TV show Walk the Prank.

* * *

Chance and Herman had the whole house to themselves for two days while there parents where at a wedding. They wanted to trust their sons so this was a test on seeing if they are responsible enough to stay home alone. Chance was the first one to be home from school because the shop was closed for the day so wanted to invite his friends Bailey and Dusty but both ended up being grounded doing a huge prank on someone that ended up going wrong that happens to be a cop.

Chance went up to the his room to finally do what he can only do at night or when he is taking a shower. He knew he had plenty of time as Herman is still at school in a club. Chance for one felt extra horny today and had to unload his balls from not being able to jack off before bed. The only sexual site that was not blocked was FanFiction. He found the Sweet Life stories and went under M. He quickly found his favorite paring that being Zack and Cody having sex with each other.

Chance was secretly gay and one of his fetishes was incest of brothers. He wondered if the twins really did anything sexual with each other. He always wanted to do something with Herman but did not know how he would react. As Chance jerked away while reading the hot story he heard the shower go on. Another thing about Chance he always tries to spy on his brother taking a shower. Chance wished he could turn invisible and just spy on him without getting caught. However Chance was too horny to even to care if he gets caught.

As Chance was watching Herman the harder Chance got. He was already naked so he decided to risk it anyways. He slowly made his way into the bathroom and closed the door. He took a deep breath and soon went into the shower. Herman for one was to much into his shower he did not notice Chance was in there with him. ThT was until Chance slipped up by touching Herman's ass. Herman jumped and almost fell. Chance grabbed him just in time as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist. Herman soon felt Chance's hard dick pressing agents him. Chance's hands soon slid off of Herman but not before slightly touching the younger boy's soft dick. Herman just turned around with a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't a brother just take a shower with his brother?"

"We never done it before. Wait why did you grab my butt?"

"I hu slipped that's all."

Herman just looked at Chance not knowing to believe him or not.

"Yah um ok. Waite why are you hard?"

Chance played dumb and look down.

"It just happened you know hormones. It just has a mind of its own."

"Yah ok."

Herman turned around facing the shower and just rolled his eyes. He let the hot water hit his body before Herman left the shower on as he walked out. Chance was disappointed that what he wanted is now quickly over as he watched Herman was drying himself off. Chance had to think quickly before that body he likes gets covered up by cloths.

"I have a crazy idea since we have the house to ourselves for todays and none of us knows how to do laundry why not stay naked?"

Herman just turned around to see Chance still in the shower as he was drying himself off like Chance was crazy. Herman for one had no clue what is going on with his brother. What he said was in fact crazy but some of it did make since as they don't want to have the house a mess so they can stay home without a babysitter. Another part of Herman wanted to know where this was going.

"Yah ok."

Herman soon tossed the towel to Chance as he was getting out. Chance can't believe this was working. Chance wondered how far he could take this. Herman soon left with cloths in hand leavening Chance drying off. Chance just looked at his hard dick and hope he can control it when he is around his brother. It took awhile for Chance to get out of the bathroom as he did not want his boner just bouncing all over the place.

After hours of trying to control his boner it was time go to sleep. They would of stayed pass their bed time but they where so use to going to bed the same time they where tiered. Herman in fact enjoyed being naked all day but he had a feeling that Chance have been keep looking at him strangely. Herman just did not know what to make of this but decided to forget all about it and head for bed.

During the night Chance decided it was now or never to do the thing he been wanting to do for awhile now. He got out of bed with his hard dick wanting some action. Chance soon started to jack off thinking of Herman. Chance silently moaned his brother's name over and over until he came all over his chest.

However Chance was not done yet as he wiped himself clean using one of his socks. He wanted something else and was willing to risk it. He got out of bed and walked towards Herman's bedroom. Chance just looked at him before slowly getting closer to him. Chance took a deep breath before removing the covers seeing his brother's naked body once again. Chance took another deep breath and hot ready to suck Herman's dick.

Chance soon loved the feeling of the dick in his mouth as he sucked away. Herman was moaning and that made Chance suck even faster causing more moans from Herman. Soon enough Herman shook and shot his watery load into Chance's mouth. Chance enjoyed the taste even if it was only a small amount. Chance soon pulled away covering Herman back up before going to bed. He just hoped Herman did not wake up but the other half wanted him to so he can be used by his little brother. Well Chance got what he wanted as once Chance left the room Herman opened his eyes and smiled.

"So that's why Chance is been acting strangely he just wanted to suck my dick. I wonder how far I can take this."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know by review that is open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories as well.**


End file.
